


The Wolf, the Ram, the Hart and the Coin

by xt1me



Category: Angel: the Series, Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Lawyers, Two-Face - Freeform, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Dark Knight. A certain group take an interest in Harvey Dent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf, the Ram, the Hart and the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Like pretty much everyone else in the world I’ve seen Dark Knight (absolutely brilliant) and there’s understandably a lot of Joker fics out there but I personally want to see more of Two-Face. He was really done well in the movie. And I was thinking there other day that, well; Harvey’s a lawyer, right? Well, what other lawyers are there out there?
> 
> I figured demons would probably really respect someone with twisted morals and half his face burnt off.

The first thing he registered was the pain.

It was the first time since Rachel died that he didn’t feel searing agony from the left side of his face. It wasn’t numb, only distant. Like the pain was happening far away.

 

The next thing he noticed were walls. There were not the ruined walls of the warehouse where he had taken Gordon’s family hostage. Neither were they hospital white, nor prison grey. Where was he?

 

He remembered Gordon begging, he remembered tossing the coin, he remembered being tackled by the Bat (he was shot, he should have been dead!), he remembered falling, he thought he remembered Batman catching the boy. Then nothing.

 

He got up and looked around. He was still in the half ruined suite he had recovered from the hospital but it no longer smelled of smoke. The room he was in was dimly lit and looked like an office despite the bed in the corner.

 

The door opened.

“Ah, Mr. Dent. I see your up.” The man that walked in was not familiar. He was an average looking man in an impeccable suit carrying an expensive briefcase. “I expect you wondering were you are.”

Harvey said nothing. He didn’t really care were he was. What was the point? He had nothing. He was nothing. Rachel was gone, he had failed to clean up Gotham both legally and otherwise. What was left? He silently watched as the man sat down and opened his briefcase and continued to speak.

 

“My name is Mr. Smyth, I work for Wolfram and Hart. You might have heard of us?” Harvey nodded but decided not to mention exactly what he’d heard.

“We would like to offer you a job.” The man sat back as if waiting for a response.

Silence. Smyth continued undaunted. “When we at Wolfram and Hart heard about your recent, unfortunate, circumstances, it was decided that it would be mutually beneficial for us to offer you a position at our firm.” Others might have been unnerved by a man with a ruined face continuing to glare silently at him but Smyth had been with Wolfram and Hart for some time now. He was a professional.

 

“We noticed that you have a lot of potential and it was decided that it would be a waste to let you die in some ruined building or languish in prison so we brought you here. As far as the public are aware Harvey Dent died heroically with no blemish to his name leaving you free to accept our offer.”

 

A hoarse voice spoke for the first time, “And why should I do that?”

Smyth merely smiled, “Because we could give you everything back.”

“What?”

“Everything. Your face, you career,” a pause, “Rachel”

Harvey sat down across from Smyth. “Explain.”

“Oh, I think it would be better if I showed you.”

 

Smyth muttered in a strange language and a feeling of static seemed to fill the air. Something like a heat shimmer appeared in front of them but before Harvey could demand an explanation a figure appeared.

“Rachel?”

 

“Harvey, I missed you so much.” She touched his face, the left side. He flinched away. “It’s alright.” She smiled lifting a mirror. Harvey saw his reflection and gasped. He was whole. He looked at Rachel and reached for her- only to have her disappear before he could touch her.

 

“What do you think?” Smyth’s voice cut though the shock of getting Rachel back only to lose her again. He glared. “How-”

“There’s more to the world then you can imagine.” The annoying smile was still on his face. “There’s a quick information pack here for after you sign up with us, what do you say.”

“Where’s the contract?”

Smyth handed him a bundle of pages along with an expensive looking fountain pen.

“And in the interests of good relations,” he held something out to Harvey, “Here.”

His coin!

He took it, pen forgotten in his other hand, then he looked at Smyth. “How about being fair about this?” he said quietly. He flipped the coin. There was a feeling of static when he caught it and he looked at Smyth.

Well?” Harvey ignored the smug smile and looked at the coin.

Unscarred side.

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

“No.” Harvey’s voice was strong and steady for the first time since he woke up and Smyth expression faltered. “But- We can give you Rachel back.”

“Do you really think I what her to see what I’ve become.” He snarled.

“We can fix you face-“

“You think I’m taking about my face!”

“The coin-” Smyth began.

“You cheated.” Harvey stood, “I don’t know how but you managed it but you did. Still fair is fair; I go by what chance has dictated. To bad it was the wrong choice for you. Lets see if you have better luck this time.”

He tossed the coin and immediately had to duck as a force of – something - blasted where he had just been standing. Both men looked at the coin as it landed on the floor. Scared side.

“Too bad” said Two-Face as he leapt toward Smyth, fountain pen held like a knife, headed straight for his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Aug 23, 2008


End file.
